prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Depoli
| birth_place = Long Island, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Long Island, New York | billed = Lancaster, Pennsylvania | trainer = Tazz Perry Saturn ECW House of Hardcore | debut = October 18, 1996 | retired = }} Michael DePoli (August 10, 1976) is a professional wrestler who started with Extreme Championship Wrestling. He worked for World Wrestling Entertainment in its Ohio Valley Wrestling developmental territory. He is best known as Roadkill, where his wrestling gear was traditional Amish dress and he was billed as being from Lancaster, Pennsylvania, an area of large Amish population. He is also known for his one word answer to most interview questions: "Chickens!" Career Extreme Championship Wrestling (1996-2001) Roadkill was trained by Taz and Perry Saturn at the ECW House of Hardcore in 1996. Once his training was complete, he joined the ECW roster, and had his first professional match on October 18, 1996 in LuLu Temple in Plymouth Meeting, Pennsylvania against Taz. In December 1997, Roadkill formed an unlikely tag team with his fellow House of Hardcore graduate, Danny Doring. They were managed by Miss Congeniality until she left ECW in 1999 to join the World Wrestling Federation Doring and Roadkill quickly embarked on a two year long feud with Nova and Chris Chetti. This was followed by a series of feuds with the Impact Players (Lance Storm and Justin Credible), Simon Diamond and Johnny Swinger, Joey Matthews and Christian York, and then Tommy Dreamer and Raven. The team won the ECW World Tag Team Championship on December 3, 2000, at the Massacre on 34th Street pay-per-view, defeating Tony Mamaluke and Little Guido. They held the titles until ECW declared bankruptcy in March 2001. Doring and Roadkill were the last team to hold the ECW Tag Team Titles. World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2008) After ECW folded, Doring and Roadkill wrestled dark matches for World Wrestling Entertainment. They appeared against fellow ECW originals the F.B.I., Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke, in early 2001 at Madison Square Garden. Doring and Roadkill were defeated by MNM on July 21, 2005 in a match taped for WWE's Velocity. Roadkill appeared at the WWE promoted ECW reunion show, ECW One Night Stand on June 12, 2005. He signed a contract with WWE On the June 13 edition of ECW, Roadkill took part in a battle royal (with the winner facing John Cena at Vengeance) and made it to the final three but was eliminated by Big Show before it was eventually won by Sabu. Two weeks later, on the June 27 edition of ECW he faced Sabu in an Extreme Rules Match in which he lost by tapping out to the Camel clutch. After an 8-month hiatus from WWE TV he returned under the name of "Antoni Polaski" and defeated Val Venis on the April 30 edition of Raw in a match taped for Heat and on the May 4 edition of SmackDown he would defeat Funaki in a match taped for Velocity. On June 13 at the OVW TV Tapings, Polaski would defeat Chet the Jett to earn the right to challenge Santino Marella for the Intercontinental Championship in his first major WWE Title match. On June 22 at OVW Six Flags, he would challenge Marella for the title. Roadkill was released from WWE on February 4, 2008. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **Amish Bomb **Splash **Barn Burner *'With Danny Doring' **''Buggy Bang'' ([[Professional wrestling double-team maneuvers#Wheelbarrow hold, top rope legdrop combination|Wheelbarrow hold (Roadkill) / Danaconda Drop combination]]) **''Lancaster Lariat of Lust'' (Bear hug (Roadkill) / Running lariat (Doring) combination) *'Managers' **Miss Congenality **Elektra Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Danny Doring *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kasey James *'Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling' **3PW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:1976 births Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:1996 debuts Category:New York wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers